<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姊妹.언니04 by agens0612</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511377">姊妹.언니04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612'>agens0612</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】姊妹 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Seulrene】姊妹 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姊妹.언니04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*警語：70是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~<br/>*此篇為瑟琪視角，接續언니03</p><p> </p><p>언니.ch04</p><p>[超人]</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>超人在執行任務的時候，都在想些什麼呢？</p><p>看英雄電影的時候我想，一定是在煩惱如何打敗邪惡的大魔王吧。</p><p> </p><p>還是其實超人也會感傷呢。</p><p>感傷為什麼拯救地球易如反掌，卻總是無法得到戀人的心。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>仔細想想，這應該是我跟父親的第三次見面。</p><p>大概是上了年紀的關係吧，父親整個人的氣質比記憶裡柔和了很多。</p><p> </p><p>飯局很安靜，連姊姊也不太說話，只是不斷為我夾我喜歡的菜。</p><p>終於在吃甜點的時候，父親才微微傾身，轉向我的方向，笑容有些尷尬。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟…，你是叫瑟琪沒錯吧？」</p><p> </p><p>「爸，這個玩笑不好笑。」</p><p>身邊傳來杯子施力放下的聲音，姊姊搶在我回答前先開了口。</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈，不好笑嗎，好吧。」</p><p>雖然父親笑得爽朗，但我們都很清楚知道，父親的話一點玩笑的成分也沒有。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟琪，聽說你跟柱現都讀同一間大學，爸爸過兩年會成立一個新的分公司，畢業後來上班吧。」</p><p> </p><p>也許是因為剛才的插曲，即使我知道父親是好意，但我並不喜歡父親這種果斷的說話方式。</p><p> </p><p>「我…」</p><p>「可以不去嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>我低下頭，語氣有些不自信，小小聲的反抗。</p><p>但沒想到父親只是愣了一下，隨即大笑起來，和我有些相像的單眼皮都瞇成了一條線。</p><p> </p><p>「很好、很好，有自己的想法這點，倒是跟我很像。」</p><p>「放心吧，想做什麼都可以。」</p><p>「爸爸絕對不會干涉你們的生活，不過前提是…」</p><p> </p><p>父親小口的啜飲了一口茶，表情變得有些嚴肅。</p><p> </p><p>「只要能養活自己，有能力保護自己…」</p><p>「還有你們想保護的人，就好。」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>勝完和我的大學並沒有很遠，因此我們常常在空堂的時間約在咖啡廳吃早午餐。</p><p>她興致勃勃的跟我談著剛結束的新生活動，雙頰還因為塞著食物像隻松鼠一樣鼓鼓的，但我一句話也聽不進去。</p><p> </p><p>思緒總是會想到父親那天在飯局上說的話。</p><p>要養活自己，要保護自己…。</p><p> </p><p>更重要的是，我要保護姊姊，我…</p><p> </p><p>「勝完。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p> </p><p>「要怎麼…」</p><p>「有什麼職業，是那種，賺很多錢，社會地位又很高的啊？」</p><p> </p><p>勝完因為突然被打斷好像嚇了一跳，但她很快的把嘴裡的食物吞嚥後專注地看著我。</p><p>用手拖著下巴，沉思了幾秒鐘，也不覺得我的問題唐突。</p><p> </p><p>「醫生？」</p><p>「醫生太操勞了，沒有時間陪…，反正不行。」</p><p> </p><p>「那…警察？」</p><p>「警察好像不錯…但警察好像容易有生命危險，這樣她會擔心，不行。」</p><p> </p><p>「嘖，那律師？」</p><p>「我爸都說，很懂法律的話，出社會以後很多事情都會變得比較容易哦。」</p><p> </p><p>「律師…好像不錯。」</p><p>「而且我對法律也蠻有興趣的…」</p><p>「下禮拜一去系辦問問看好了…還是待會就去呢…」</p><p> </p><p>我喃喃自語，並且在腦中開始複習上次新生說明會時，那些如何申請雙主修的程序，也許是想的太入迷了，回過神來的時候，看到勝完微瞇著眼，用奇怪的眼神打量我。</p><p> </p><p>以認識超過十年的經驗來說，勝完這樣子的時候，通常不是什麼好預兆。</p><p>果然，下一秒她就拍桌，泛起微微紅暈的雙頰像吹氣球一樣又鼓了起來，說話的音量比剛才都還要大。</p><p> </p><p>「康瑟琪，你是不是有什麼瞞著我！」</p><p>「我們不是小學的時候就在公園打勾勾，約定不可以有秘密的嗎！」</p><p> </p><p>「我…」</p><p>「那個…沒有啦，嘿嘿嘿。」</p><p> </p><p>一時反應不過來，我只能不停傻笑著。</p><p>但顯然勝完不吃這一套，她繼續用憤怒的眼神望著我。</p><p>意思是，我不交代清楚的話別想離開。</p><p> </p><p>僵持了一陣子，我深吸了一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>是勝完嘛，其實也沒有什麼不能說的。</p><p>只是要說出來，還是比想像中要難許多。</p><p> </p><p>「勝完，我…」</p><p>「其實我…」</p><p>「如果說我…」</p><p> </p><p>「畢竟我之前還交過女朋友…」</p><p> </p><p>「你可能很難相信…」</p><p>「真的很難相信…」</p><p>「說不定會因此討厭我…」</p><p> </p><p>「討厭我也沒關係…」</p><p> </p><p>「其實…」</p><p>「我一直以來…」</p><p>「我對－」</p><p> </p><p>「好了，你不用說了，其實我知道。」</p><p>在我正要脫口而出「姊姊」兩個字的時候，勝完伸出手來打斷我的話。</p><p>而我嚇了一大跳，勝完竟然說，她知道？</p><p> </p><p>「其實，我也有想過的，你會不會…」</p><p>「畢竟我們認識那麼久了…。」</p><p> </p><p>天啊，連我自己都是最近才認清的，勝完又是怎麼發現的？</p><p>難道這就是俗話說的旁觀者清嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「瑟琪…」</p><p>「你其實…」</p><p>「你其實一直都…」</p><p> </p><p>勝完也深呼吸了一口氣，像是在鼓起勇氣。</p><p>而我只是默默的低頭喝著草莓拿鐵，一邊胡亂咬著吸管，不敢抬頭看她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「瑟琪，你其實剛才是要跟我告白對不對？」</p><p> </p><p>一大口的草莓拿鐵立刻吐了出來。</p><p> </p><p>「孫勝完！咳咳咳…」</p><p>「我怎麼可－」</p><p> </p><p>「唉唷！就知道你偷偷喜歡我很久了，Don’t be shy~」</p><p>「孫勝完！我沒有！」</p><p> </p><p>一直到我們都離開咖啡廳走到公車站了，她還在開我的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易她的公車就快來了，已經能看到停在上一個紅燈路口。</p><p>她還是朝我比了個加油的手勢，笑嘻嘻的樣子好像很得意。</p><p> </p><p>「愛要大聲說出來阿，瑟琪，其實我也不難追的啦。」</p><p>「孫勝完，我就說我－」</p><p> </p><p>遠方的路口已經變成綠燈，公車即將進站，她從包包裡抽出交通卡走過我身邊，顯然並不打算聽我的一百零一次辯解。</p><p> </p><p>就在公車開到我們面前的時候，我才聽見她背對著我，故意用我能聽到的音量低聲說話。</p><p> </p><p>「笨蛋，我當然知道。」</p><p>「只是覺得，要你親口說出來，未免也太殘忍了。」</p><p>「你只要記得，不管你想做什麼，我都會支持你的，瑟琪。」</p><p> </p><p>「因為我們是朋友嘛。」</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>其實我並不真的知道，姊姊是不是喜歡我。</p><p>當然我是說，超越親情的那種喜歡。</p><p> </p><p>畢竟在我每一次鼓起勇氣對她說我真的喜歡她的時候，她從來不說話。</p><p> </p><p>我想，一定是我還不夠好吧。</p><p>我還那麼弱小，不夠資格得到姊姊的喜歡。</p><p> </p><p>我要成為姊姊的超人。</p><p>很厲害很厲害，無堅不摧的那種。</p><p>超人是守護世界的存在，而姊姊，就是我的全世界阿。</p><p> </p><p>就連我對姊姊說出這個想法之後，她也只是露出無法解讀的表情，一點也算不上開心。</p><p> </p><p>在決定要做姊姊的超人之後，好像有什麼開關被打開了一樣。</p><p> </p><p>基本的家事是一定要的，除此之外，身為一個沒人能指派任務給我的超人，既然想不到該做什麼，那就想到什麼就做什麼吧！</p><p> </p><p>有一次在吃早飯時看到某某路口發生公車死亡車禍的新聞，想到姊姊也幾乎都是搭公車上學的，我立刻就報名了離家最近的駕訓班。</p><p> </p><p>還有一次我比較早起床，看著姊姊睡眼惺忪，揉著眼睛做著早飯的樣子，我下定決心一定要趁姊姊不在家的時候學會煮飯。</p><p> </p><p>但結果還是沒能瞞住姊姊，因為我的手不小心被燙出好幾個水泡來。</p><p> </p><p>「學開車就算了，突然學什麼煮飯。」</p><p>「都把自己弄受傷了，你這是幹嘛呢。」</p><p>姊姊皺著眉頭幫我塗抹藥膏，而我竟然因為她握著我的手，傳遞而來的體溫而感到欣喜，一點也不覺得痛。</p><p> </p><p>「我說過了，因為我要當歐尼的超人阿。」</p><p> </p><p>時間彷彿又暫停了幾秒，我想我的超能力大概就是讓時間暫停吧。</p><p>又或者總是讓姊姊嘆氣。</p><p> </p><p>「又說什麼胡話。」</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼，你看煮飯會受傷，這麼危險的事，等我學好後，都交給我吧。」</p><p> </p><p>姊姊把藥膏蓋了回去，連看也沒有看我，只是緊珉著嘴唇後不久，又嘆了口氣，便走回房間了。</p><p> </p><p>唉，下次一定要更進步才行！</p><p> </p><p>至於念書，周圍的人都那樣說，像瘋了一樣。</p><p>可其實我真的一點也不覺得累阿。</p><p> </p><p>在確定要當律師的目標之後，我幾乎沒日沒夜的念書。</p><p>礙於我幾乎包辦了金藝琳每天的晚餐，她也被我在飯後一起拖去圖書館，每天都讀到關門的時間才走。</p><p>一開始她只是一個勁的跟我借手機來玩，玩膩了之後，也許是無聊吧，她竟也開始拿起課本來看。</p><p> </p><p>從圖書館到我們各自的家是同一班公車，通常我會先下車，而今天特別累，醒來的時候已經過站了，看著坐在前面雙手抱胸靠著窗睡得很熟的金藝琳，突然心血來潮的想，不如就順道送她回家吧，以後直接騎腳踏車來她家接她也方便些。</p><p> </p><p>還好有堅持陪她回家。</p><p> </p><p>不知道轉了幾個彎後，路燈越來越少，最後走進一個幾乎漆黑的小巷子裡，光是站在門口開門的片刻，就能感受到周圍不懷好意的眼神。</p><p>沿途走來不過十幾分鐘的時間，就能感受到這個區域龍蛇混雜，太危險了。</p><p> </p><p>上樓以後，金藝琳似乎察覺到我想說的話，她放下書包後就坐在簡陋的椅子上翹起腳，又是那個一臉無關緊要的表情。</p><p> </p><p>「幹嘛，難道你幻想我會住在什麼大豪宅裡嗎？」</p><p>「放心啦，如果哪天真的怎樣的話，你記得來幫我收屍就好。」</p><p> </p><p>而我大概真的是腦子不清楚吧，還是決定要當超人後奇怪的正義感使然。</p><p> </p><p>「金藝琳，你這幾天把東西收一收，搬來我家住。」</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>「我沒意見。」</p><p> </p><p>但當金藝琳真的出現在我家客廳的時候，我還是有點緊張。</p><p>畢竟客廳的氣氛有些微妙。</p><p> </p><p>坐在對面的姊姊，雖然嘴上說著沒意見，但她的表情看起來並不開心。</p><p>而金藝琳仍然是那副無所謂的表情，坐也沒個坐相的靠著我玩手機。</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼，我…」</p><p>「藝琳會跟我一起睡的，保證不會打擾到歐尼…。」</p><p> </p><p>我只好趕緊解釋，沒想到坐在我隔壁的當事人就像醒了過來一樣，以手肘痛擊我的肋骨，並走到餐桌的位置。</p><p> </p><p>「噢！你幹嘛啦。」</p><p>我坐在原地不動，滿臉疑惑的根本不知道金藝琳在幹嘛，而她見我完全沒反應，在原地翻了一個白眼後朝我招了招手。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟醬，過來。」</p><p> </p><p>雖然還搞不清楚狀況，但我還是抓抓頭站了起來。</p><p>才剛走近她，金藝琳就抓住我的手臂把我扯過去，嘴唇貼在我的耳邊。</p><p> </p><p>而我的餘光似乎看到姊姊的臉冷了下來。</p><p> </p><p>「瑟醬，我說你，你是白癡嗎？」</p><p>「算了，就當你請我吃飯的回禮，你待會不要講話。」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>還沒反應過來，金藝琳便把我輕輕推開，眼神直勾勾的盯著姊姊的方向。</p><p> </p><p>「我習慣自己睡覺，所以，我要睡瑟醬的房間。」</p><p>「瑟醬待會快點來把東西收一收，你們睡一間。」</p><p>「我先去整理我的東西了，就這樣，掰掰。」</p><p> </p><p>然後又是那個中二的瀟灑轉身。</p><p>雖然她本來就是國中生沒錯啦。</p><p> </p><p>在金藝琳去我的房間大約十幾分鐘後，姊姊才終於站了起來，轉身面對著客廳的落地窗。</p><p> </p><p>「那個女孩子，就是你下課後，常常一起去念書的嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>姊姊的語氣很輕，但難以置信的，我竟從中成功讀出些許的情緒。</p><p>在腦子裡再把剛才的情況整理過一次，就算再笨，我好像也明白了。</p><p> </p><p>姊姊這樣子…</p><p>是吃醋了？</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>姊姊背對著我，並沒有再說話。</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼，這是吃醋了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>我的語氣帶著笑意，察覺到姊姊吃醋了這件事讓我十分開心，畢竟這算是姊姊第一次，終於稍微流露出對我的感情。</p><p> </p><p>可姊姊依然沒有回應我，只是一直盯著那片透明的窗戶。</p><p>我只好窮追猛打，努力不讓好不容易才有的一絲希望消失。</p><p> </p><p>「小椰她們學校的人，上次還以為我們是一對呢。」</p><p> </p><p>並沒有意想之中的回應，我以為姊姊會問我跟金藝琳究竟是什麼關係。</p><p>我會對她說我們認識的過程，當然包括我向她說我喜歡姊姊的事。</p><p>然後認真的對姊姊再告白一次。</p><p> </p><p>可再次聽見姊姊的聲音卻比想像中清冷，還帶著濃厚的鼻音。</p><p> </p><p>「你喜歡的話，想跟誰在一起就跟誰在一起。」</p><p>「我憑什麼吃醋。」</p><p> </p><p>毫不掩飾的哽咽讓我完全慌了。</p><p>我趕緊湊上前去，只看到姊姊滿臉淚水，嘴唇還因為咬著而滲出血絲。</p><p> </p><p>伸出手想環住姊姊，姊姊卻推開我的手。</p><p>這是第一次，姊姊那麼用力的抗拒我的擁抱。</p><p> </p><p>來來回回幾次後，也許是健身房的成果，姊姊發現力氣比不過我後才放棄掙扎，並轉身倒在我的懷裡小聲的哭泣。</p><p> </p><p>這是第一次，我看見姊姊這麼脆弱的模樣。</p><p>我忍不住也掉下眼淚。</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼，歐尼才是。」</p><p>「歐尼喜歡誰，想跟誰在一起都可以。」</p><p>「可是我。」</p><p>「我只想跟歐尼在一起，怎麼辦呢。」</p><p> </p><p>「所以歐尼不要亂想了，我喜歡你。」</p><p>察覺到姊姊哭得更厲害了，我把手臂更收緊一些。</p><p> </p><p>又過了好一陣子，姊姊才終於冷靜下來。</p><p>慶幸的是，她還是任由我抱著她。</p><p> </p><p>姊姊捏捏我的腰，語氣雖然帶著責怪，但相比剛才已經歡快了許多。</p><p> </p><p>「康瑟琪，你未免也變太瘦了。」</p><p> </p><p>我抱著姊姊輕輕的左右晃著。</p><p> </p><p>「因為我要當歐尼的超人阿，超人哪有時間可以休息阿。」</p><p>「啊－好痛！」</p><p> </p><p>沒想到姊姊立刻用拳頭捶向我的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>「康瑟琪，你再說一次什麼超人的。」</p><p>「我就再也不要理你了。」</p><p> </p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「因為我根本不需要。」</p><p> </p><p>姊姊把頭抵在我的肩膀，語氣又恢復到平靜的狀態。</p><p>而我的心卻又像從高空中摔落。</p><p> </p><p>不需要是什麼意思。</p><p>有些難過，又混雜著失落，難道我還不夠努力嗎？</p><p> </p><p>「歐尼，那我到底要怎麼做才－」</p><p> </p><p>我的眼眶已經溢滿淚水，而姊姊只是把我抱得更緊。</p><p>她的聲音有些顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>「到底誰准你…誰准你當什麼超人了。」</p><p>「康瑟琪，你不用…」</p><p> </p><p>「你不用為了我勉強自己變成任何樣子，因為無論你是什麼樣子…」</p><p>「不管你是什麼樣的人。」</p><p> </p><p>「我都愛你。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>